


A Second Chance

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [53]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: If you were given an opportunity to come back to life and see her again, would you grab it and ask for a second chance?





	

Four long months. It took the Legends four long months to get Leonard Snart back.

It was hard for them to fight the man they once called their teammate and their friend for the past few months, especially seeing him alongside Merlyn, Darhk, and the Reverse Flash—all familiar to the Legends because they have encountered these men as they terrorized their cities. The three together make sense but seeing Captain Cold with them made them doubt. Something isn’t right.

Rest assured, the moment they captured Snart they found out that he was manipulated by Darhk and was trained by Merlyn. They got him back with the collective effort of the team, all desperate of getting their friend back. It took them a few more weeks to hear Snart call Ray a “schmuck” again and for him to call Rip the “most incompetent captain in the whole of time and space”. By then they knew they got Snart back. He was trusted again, just like how the team trusted Mick after being Chronos and Sara after her second League stint.

Now officially a year after his Oculus ‘death’, he decided it was finally time to talk to Sara for the first time after being part of the Legion of Doom.

“Assassin,” Leonard said as he entered her room but he stopped a few steps away. She was keeping herself distracted from his presence by grabbing the book she has on her bedside.

“I suppose you’re an assassin now, too,” Sara said, “since you’ve finished League training with Merlyn. How did it go?”

He sighed. “I didn’t like a single minute of it. I don’t know how you got through that. Twice.”

“Hm. How are you?”

Leonard didn’t answer. How was he? How was being back from being a puppet of a psychopath? How was meeting the team again? Seeing Sara again? Instead of answering, he walked closer to her. “I’ve missed you, Sara.”

She turned her eyes away from her book and looked at him. “Me too.”

Seeing him recover from being part of the Legion was hard. He didn’t know any of them and whenever they try to reach out to him, he would threaten to kill them. Sara herself had to knock him out one time when Leonard tried to attack her. What was harder was seeing him remember. She didn’t know if he’ll remember the talk of ‘me and you’. She has no idea how much it will hurt if he doesn’t.

“Do you still think about me?,” Sara asked, “About us?”

She bravely asked, holding her breath as she waited for his response. She was expecting hearing a laugh from him, or a smirk, even. She got neither.

“Everyday,” he answered, almost a whisper.

“Okay,” she replied.

Seeing as the conversation isn’t going anywhere, Leonard walked away from her and before going out of her room, he spoke. “Sara?”

“Yes?”

“I hope we don’t waste this second chance,” Leonard finally said after months of keeping it in. “I’m planning to do this right this time. Me and you. If you want to.”

 “I do.” Tears formed in Sara’s eyes but it didn’t pour down, only making her blue eyes glimmer.

“Okay,” Len said. “I’ll see you.”

 

-end-

 

 


End file.
